le cadeau de Gin
by kage ookami51
Summary: Quand le lieutenant de la 3 division reçoit un petit cadeau de son capitaine. recueil de drabbles d'auteurs divers
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer:les persos sont pas à moi (dommage) et l'idee m'a ete donnée plus ou moins par **anders andrew**

* * *

Fait étonnant quand on connaissait le personnage, Ichimaru Gin avait offert un cadeau à quelqu'un. A son lieutenant pour être plus précis.

Kira étant bien éduqué, il n'avait ouvert le paquet qu'une fois seul, même s'il avait dû pour cela se retenir de déchiqueter le paquet offert pour son capitaine adoré.

Le paquet contenait un sublime kimono. Le jeune shinigami l'essaya sur-le-champ, et commença à s'observer dans son miroir quand la porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer son capitaine.

Celui-ci jeta un coup d'œil à l'habit de son lieutenant puis dit, avec une légère moue :

-« Finalement, le violet ne te va pas du tout Izuru. »

Puis il retrouva son sourire légendaire, accompagné d'un petit quelque chose de pas très rassurant.

-« Et bien, il ne reste plus qu'à l'enlever. » Ajouta-il en fermant la porte derrière son dos.


	2. Chapter 2

un drabble de **Anders Andrew. **

* * *

- Joyeux anniversaire Kira-kun !, s'exclama Hinamori en apparaissant dans l'entrebâillement de la porte avec un grand sourire.

Le jeune homme leva la tête de son travail et lui sourit à son tour.

- Voilà ton cadeau, dit la jolie lieutenant en déposant le paquet en forme de cafetière Senséo.

- C'est quoi ? Une console Game-cube ?, demanda le blond, curieux, tout en secouant l'objet pour essayer d'en deviner le contenu.

Hinamori éclata d'un rire joyeux et s'éloigna.

- Bon, il faut que j'y aille, le capitaine Aizen m'attend !

Soudain elle se rapprocha :

- Oh, j'allais oublier !

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue, le faisant rougir comme une pivoine; puis elle s'en fût. Le pauvre Kira resta statufié.

Il remarqua à peine le capitaine Ichimaru se glissant dans la pièce comme un serpent.

Cependant il reconnu le frisson qui lui parcourut l'échine lorsque deux bras décharnés l'enlacèrent.

- Bon anniversaire Izuru, chuchota Gin à son oreille. J'ai quelque chose pour toi.

- Pour moi ? Vraiment ?, s'étonna le jeune homme en déglutissant.

Cette proximité le mettait mal à l'aise.

- Ouiii, siffla son supérieur en frôlant de ses lèvres les cheveux du blondinet. Quelque chose de très agréable et qui va te…détendre.

Kira se mit à trembler, devinant presque…

- S'il vous plaît…, supplia-t-il. Pas maintenant.

- Tu refuses que je t'offre ton cadeau ?, chuchota Ichimaru en passant discrètement la langue sur le lobe de l'oreille.

Le blond se raidit; il fût parcouru d'un nouveau frisson, de plaisir cette fois, surtout lorsque son capitaine entreprit de le mordiller à cet endroit sensible.

- Laisse-moi te faire ce présent, murmura l'albinos.

Izuru céda enfin :

- Bien capitaine.

Le dit capitaine se redressa tout sourire.

- Voici un jacuzzi pour les pieds !, s'exclama-t-il en sortant la boîte même pas emballée d'on ne sait où. Je l'ai pris en bleu, assorti à tes yeux !

Kira le regarda, la mine plus que boudeuse.

- Ben quoi ? Tu veux que je le ramène au magasin ?

* * *

pour les reviews, envoyez les plutot à Anders, c'est elle qui l'a ecrit celui là. 


	3. Chapter 3

encore pas de moi mais de Sitatu (amie d'anders)

* * *

Gin avança lentement dans la direction du blondinet assis au bureau. Kira était concentré sur son travail, si bien qu'il n'entendit pas les pas feutrés de Gin se rapprocher. Et lorsqu'une main blanche aux longs doigts fins se posa devant lui, il s'effraya et sursauta,

ce qui ne manqua pas de faire exploser de rire son capitaine.

Tout rouge de honte de s'être ainsi fait surprendre, le blondinet demanda :

- Heu…qu'est-ce que vous voulez capitaine ?

- J'ai un petit cadeau pour toi, répondit le shinigami au sourire narquois

- C'est vrai ?, demanda Kira, incrédule, avec un air de gamin aux anges.

- Oui, confirma l'autre, tu le veux ce cadeau ?

- Bien sur que je le veux, répondit avidement le blondinet, qui ne se doutait absolument pas que ça pouvait être un piège

- Tu veux même pas savoir pourquoi ? Insista Gin.

- Heu ... pourquoi ?, s'enquit docilement son lieutenant.

- C'est parce que j'ai peur que tu aies froid la nuit…, expliqua notre capitaine préféré.

- Ah, fit Kira qui ne savait plus vraiment s'il devait être content ou inquiet de ce soudain intérêt pour sa santé.

- Allez, je te le donne, tiens, dit l'albinos en jetant un gros paquet tout mou à son lieutenant.

- M-merci, bégaya l'autre en défaisant fébrilement le paquet cadeau.

Ce qu'il découvrit à l'intérieur la laissa perplexe quelques secondes : c'était un magnifique plaid de laine au motif très écossais. Très laid.

- Tu peux t'en servir comme couverture la nuit, lui expliqua Gin, mais le jour tu peux le porter en tant que kilt.

Le blond regarda pensivement l'objet en se demandant comment il pourrait s'en débarrasser sans froisser son chef de division.

- Et un kilt, comme tu le sais, se porte sans rien dessous, précisa Gin dont le sourire pervers s'agrandit.

Ce qui colora le visage de notre cher Kira d'un rouge très vif.


	4. Chapter 4

Le grand jour arrivait, la saint-valentin était là, aujourd'hui, et Kira était fébrile, comprenez par-là qu'il était nerveux comme une fille avant son premier rencard.

Le capitaine Ichimaru entra peu après et, à la joie de Kira, il avait dans les mains une boite. Il s'installa à son bureau, et fixant son lieutenant, qui cachait son rougissement derrière sa mèche blonde, quelques instants avant de dire :

-« Izuru, viens voir un peu. »

Le lieutenant obéit, comme à son habitude et se dirigea vers son chef. Celui-ci ouvrit la boite et y prit un chocolat qu'il mit dans la bouche de son subordonné.

-« Alors, ils sont bons ? » Interrogea le capitaine en élargissant son sourire.

-« Très bons, capitaine. » Acquiesça Kira une fois le chocolat avalé.

Il n'en revenait pas, Ichimaru lui avait offert du chocolat ! Oh joie intense chez notre fashion victim.

Soudain, il vit son capitaine se lever et approcher son visage du sien, les yeux fixés sur ses lèvres. Le lieutenant ne savait plus où se mettre (oh la belle pivoine !) et attendit la suite des évènements.

Quand leurs visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques cm l'un de l'autre, Kira sentit quelque chose aux coin de sa bouche et vit son capitaine se redresser vivement.

-« T'avais du chocolat autour de la bouche, et ça f'sait pas propre. Mais maintenant… »

Le lieutenant, revenu de sa déception, attendit la suite, suspendu aux lèvres de son capitaine.

-« … j'vais offrir ses chocolats à Rangiku vu que t'as dit qu'ils sont bons. »Termina-il en sortant du bureau, laissant derrière lui un Kira au bord de la crise.


	5. Chapter 5

encore de Anders Andrew

* * *

Un matin, Kira trouva un paquet cadeau soigneusement enrubanné sur le pas de sa porte.

Il le prit et chercha une carte, mais il n'y en avait pas.

Poussé par la curiosité, il l'ouvrit.

BOUM

…

Ichimaru, qui observait la scène planqué derrière un arbre, éclata d'un rire strident en voyant la tête surprise de Kira, de la suie noire sur le visage et les cheveux en l'air. L'idée du cadeau piégé était excellente, il avait hâte de l'essayer sur Tôsen.


	6. Chapter 6

encore Anders (non non je l'exploite pas)

* * *

Joyeux Noël !, s'exclama le capitaine de la 3ème division tendant un paquet cadeau à son lieutenant.

Celui leva la tête de son rapport. Son regard se mit à briller, tandis qu'un semblant de sourire naissait sur ses lèvres minces.

- Il ne fallait pas…, commença-t-il.

- Voyons, ça me fait plaisir !, coupa Ichimaru avec un geste désinvolte de la main.

Et il s'en fût, car en tant que capitaine, il était sensé être très occupé (et en effet, il avait une patience à terminer sur son bureau), laissant Izuru tout content, quasi extatique même.

Tout en marchant, Gin se félicita intérieurement d'avoir réussi à se débarrasser intelligemment du pull-over vert sapin abominable tricoté à la main en laine qui gratte que lui avait offert Aizen pour sa promotion.


	7. Chapter 7

note à moi meme, ecrire plus vite qu'anders. encore un de ses drabbles

* * *

« Un cadeau pour toi. »

Lorsqu'Izuru avait entendu cela, il n'en n'était pas revenu. Son capitaine, si froid, presque reptilien, lui avait offert un présent à lui, la nouvelle bonne à tout faire de la division - c'est du moins l'impression qu'il avait depuis qu'il était son lieutenant. Pire, il avait le sentiment que son supérieur le considérait avec un certain mépris teinté d'amusement cruel. Mais son capitaine ne pouvait pas être cruel. La preuve ! La preuve que finalement, il l'aimait bien. Un cadeau. Pour lui.

Tremblant d'excitation, Kira ouvrit la boîte, le cœur battant à la chamade.

Elle était vide.


	8. Chapter 8

Comme tout bon subordonné, Kira cherchait le cadeau idéal pour l'anniversaire de son capitaine. Mais le grand jour arriva et le pauvre shinigami n'avait pas l'ombre d'une idée et encore moins d'un cadeau pour son vénéré chef.

Quand celui-ci se présenta à son bureau, Kira s'apprêta à se confondre en excuses quand con capitaine lui tendit quelque chose.

-« Tiens Izuru, c'est pas parc'que c'est mon anniversaire que t'as pas droit à un cadeau. »

Le jeune lieutenant prit le cadeau, et constata qu'il s'agissait une gourde pleine de saké. Et du bon à en juger par l'odeur.

-« Je sais que t'aimes bien ça, donc buvons. »

Et ce que firent les deux hommes, enfin plutôt Kira, Gin faisant simplement semblant.

Quand le blond fut suffisamment saoul, c'est à dire qu'il serait incapable de se souvenir de quoi que ce soit le lendemain sans pour autant être malade, Gin le souleva et l'entraîna dans un coin plus discret.

-« Ben quoi ? C'est mon anniversaire, il faut bien que je m'offre un beau cadeau. »


	9. Chapter 9

de Anders

* * *

Cette nuit, Izuru fit tout ce que son capitaine voulait qu'il fasse.

…

Enfin, ils retombèrent tout deux sur le lit, épuisés. Le blond essayait de reprendre son souffle, tandis que son supérieur se rhabillait avec nonchalance.

- Tu as été très bien Izuru, finit par dire Ichimaru en se retournant vers le jeune homme, son sourire narquois aux lèvres.

Le garçon rougit. L'autre lui caressa le visage du bout des doigts, se rapprochant.

- Je suppose que tu mérites une récompense. Un cadeau en échange du plaisir que tu m'as donné ce soir.

Kira osa un sourire timide, espérant peut-être un baiser, une marque d'affection, une caresse dans les cheveux.

Ichimaru déposa quelques billets sur la table de chevet.

- Voilà pour toi.

Et il s'en alla.


	10. Chapter 10

Ce matin là, Kira était plutôt de bonne humeur. La paperasse en retard avait été, dans sa totalité, mise à jour, ce qui promettait au jeune lieutenant une journée plus reposante.

Mais quand il arriva à son bureau, Kira y vit une petite boite et un mot écrit par son capitaine, que lui il ne vit pas. Il ouvrit la boite, et y découvrit un flacon où il était inscrit _« favorise la repousse des cheveux »._ Il haussa les épaules, habitué aux étrangetés de son capitaine, avant de lire le mot.

-« Izuru, va voir dans la salle 34 s'il te plait. »

Comme à son habitude, Kira obéit à l'ordre de son chef et se dirigea vers la salle avant d'y entrer et d'y découvrir …

… Une montagne de papiers plus urgents les uns que les autres.

Finalement, avec tous les cheveux qu'il s'était arrachés en découvrant ça, il se dit qu'il aura peut être besoin du cadeau de son capitaine.


	11. Chapter 11

de anders

* * *

- Bon anniversaire capitaine, souhaita Kira en tendant un paquet cadeau à son supérieur.

- Oh, comme c'est gentil d'y avoir pensé, s'exclama Gin avec ravissement.

Il prit le cadeau et déchiqueta l'emballage avec avidité.

Pendant ce temps, Kira pensait « Comment aurais-je pu oublier ? » et il essaya de ne pas regarder tous les post-it, affichettes et posters flashy, placardés partout dans le bureau d'Ichimaru, annonçant son anniversaire, et qui décoraient toute la division depuis des mois.

- Comme c'est mon anniversaire, j'ai également un « cadeau » à te faire, susurra l'albinos avec un sourire de renard, tout en enfilant les chaussures Nike que son lieutenant venait de lui offrir.

Le blondinet l'observa d'un air suspicieux.

Après avoir fini de lacer ses baskets, Gin sortit une énorme pile de dossiers poussiéreux et le posa lourdement sur le bureau.

- Cadeau !, s'exclama-t-il. Me voilà dispensé de travail pour aujourd'hui !

Il réussit à s'enfuir en utilisant le shumpo, avant que Kira n'ait eu le temps de protester.

Avec un soupir, le lieutenant de la 3ème division s'assit et commença à trier les dossiers.

Après tout, c'était son anniversaire…


	12. Chapter 12

Kira se souvenait encore d'un des premiers cadeaux que lui avait faits son capitaine. C'était tout simplement son poste de lieutenant et le badge qui allait avec.

Mais ce n'était pas la seule chose qui allait avec cette responsabilité.

-« Alors Izuru, vu que t'es mon lieutenant, va falloir que tu t'occupes du ménage. Ben quoi, me r'garde pas comme ça, la cap'taine de la 4° division est fâchée après moi, donc y a plus de shinigami de ménage. Et pis mon linge, aussi. Ah, il faudra aussi que tu m'amuse, parfois à tes dépends, que tu fasses la paperasse, et que … »

Oui, Kira se souvenait très bien de ce cadeau, presque le plus empoisonné de tous.


	13. Chapter 13

de ma psychopathe de co ecrivaine dans ce recueil

* * *

Gin offrit des truffes en chocolats à Kira.

- Chaque gourmandise est une nouvelle expérience, avait dit le capitaine avec un air mystérieux qui agrémentait parfois son sourire moqueur.

Kira n'avait pas prêté attention à cette phrase jusqu'à maintenant, pensant encore à une bizarrerie de son supérieur. Il ne s'était pas méfié, bien que le fait qu'Ichimaru lui fasse un cadeau aurait dû paraître suspect.

Au premier chocolat qu'il avait englouti, sa peau avait viré au vert irlandais. Au deuxième, sa mèche était tombée par terre comme une vulgaire extension capillaire. Au troisième, ses dents étaient devenues toutes molles, et il n'avait pas pu continuer d'en manger.

Il était allé de ce pas exiger des réponses de son chef de division.

- Et bien, répondit celui-ci. Kurotsuchi, du département de recherches et de développement des nouvelles technologies, m'a dit qu'il avait créé de nouvelles potions régénératrices, mais qu'il ne savait pas laquelle était réussie, alors je lui ai aimablement proposé de les tester.

Les dents de Kira tombèrent par terre lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche pour protester vivement.


	14. Chapter 14

Les saisons avaient beau être moins marquées à la Soul Society que sur Terre, l'hiver y était quand même assez rude.

Kira souffrait du froid depuis plusieurs jours déjà. Comment faire autrement avec aussi peu de vêtements sur le dos ? Il grelottait intérieurement, mais faisait de son mieux pour rester stoïque face à son capitaine.

Néanmoins, celui-ci parut s'en rendre compte, et lui tient à peu près ce langage :

-« Aurais-tu froid mon petit Izuru ? Ne t'en fais pas, je connais un moyen excellent pour te tenir chaud le soir dans ta chambre. »

Il s'approcha lentement de son lieutenant et, arrivé tout près de lui, lui tendit quelque chose:

-« Une paire de pantoufles ! Elles sont pas belles, on dirait des petits lapins, non ? Alors, on dit merci qui ? »


	15. Chapter 15

encore une fic d'Anders

* * *

Une boîte de chocolats dans les mains, Ichimaru traversait le Seireitei, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Il était tout content, parce qu'il allait offrir un cadeau à l'élu de son cœur - ou du moins, de son lit.

Cependant, il croisa Byakuya Kuchiki.

- Oh, des chocolats ! Comme c'est gentil à toi Gin, lui dit le noble avec un prémice de sourire.

Il en prit un et le mangea. Puis il fit la grimace.

- Mais tu sais, je ne suis pas très friandises, dit-il en s'enfuyant.

Gin continua son chemin. Il croisa Jyûshiro Ukitake.

- Oooh, des chocolats !!, s'exclama le capitaine aux longs cheveux blancs.

Il se servit avant que Gin ait eu le temps de dire quoiqu ce soit. Et il en piqua une poignée qu'il fourra dans sa poche.

- C'est pour Tôshiro, se justifia-t-il. Salut !

Et il s'en fût. Gin continua sa quête. Il croisa Zaraki Kenpachi et son lieutenant.

- Oh, des chocolats ! J'en veux, j'en veux !, s'exclama Yachiru avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

Sans se faire prier, le chef des combats prit une grosse poignée dans la boîte et les donna à son lieutenant. Puis ils s'en allèrent, alors que la gamine essayait de forcer son capitaine à ouvrir la bouche pour goûter.

Gin continua sa route.

Il croisa Sôsuke Aizen.

- Ooh, tu as pensé à moi, remarqua-t-il. Mais tu sais bien que notre relation doit rester secrète, chuchota-t-il.

Il prit vivement un chocolat et l'avala.

- Un seul, pour te faire plaisir.

Et il s'en fût. Gin reprit sa marche à travers la Seireitei.

- Giiiiiin !, s'exclama Matsumoto qui venait d'apparaître au détour d'une allée.

Elle vit la boîte de friandises.

- C'est pour moi ? Oh il ne fallait pas ! Une bouteille de saké aurait suffit !

Elle prit néanmoins un chocolat, en gloussant comme une pintade.

- C'est mauvais pour mon régime, mais bon.

Le jolie rousse lui fit un coucou de la main, en disant « N'oublies pas pour le saké. » et elle disparut.

Gin arriva enfin à la troisième division.

- C'est pour toi Izuru, dit-il en tendant la boîte, désormais vide, à son lieutenant étonné.


	16. Chapter 16

Une boule de poils toute douce, toute soyeuse, voilà ce que Gin avait posé sur le bureau de son lieutenant. Celui-ci observa le lapin que lui avait offert son capitaine avec un certain attendrissement.

-« J'espère que tu t'en occuperas bien Izuru, qu'il devienne vite grand. Mais j'y pense, faut lui donner un nom. »

Alors que Kira commençait à réfléchir à la question, son capitaine lança des propositions

-« Que dirais-tu de _moutarde_ ou _civet _? »

Non, finalement, il valait mieux confier le lapin à Hinamori, parce qu'un lapin et un renard, ça fait rarement bon ménage. Surtout pour le lapin.


	17. Chapter 17

De la mayuriphobe (elle se reconnaitra)

* * *

Se rendant au travail comme tous les matins, Izuru trouva une boîte recouverte de papier cadeau sur son bureau.

Il l'ouvrit.

Il sortit du bout des doigts, avec un vague air dégoûté les porte-jarretelles et les dessous affriolants qui y trônaient. Dans la boîte, il restait une lettre.

Kira la prit et la déplia.

Il était marqué :

_Mon cher petit Izuru-chan,_

_Si tu souhaites réellement faire une concurrence sérieuse à ma Rangiku adorée, il va falloir y mettre du tien, et me faire très plaisir…tu vois ce que je veux dire ?_

_Signé : Ichimaru_

…

Rouge de honte, le blondinet partit se changer.


	18. Chapter 18

On avait déjà dit à Gin que de piéger Kira, c'était aussi simple que de voler sa sucette à un bébé. Le capitaine de la 3° division était donc allé sur Terre, histoire de vérifier et il s'était retrouvé avec une cargaison entière de bonbons divers.

Etant conscient que s'il en mangeait trop, il aurait des caries et là, adieu son grand sourire adoré, il en refila la plupart à son jeune lieutenant.

Celui-ci prit un bonbon au hasard, pour faire plaisir à son chef, et commença à le manger, sous le regard de celui-ci. Mais soudain, Ichimaru sortit de la pièce, et revint avec un mouchoir collé à son nez.

-« Ben quoi ? » Demanda Kira « c'est juste une sucette »

-« Justement mon petit Izuru, justement. »

Comme quoi, même les bonbons peuvent causer des interprétations bizarres.


	19. Chapter 19

Ce drabble et les 9 suivants sont de Anders

* * *

« Il est des nôôôôôôôtreu…il a bu son verre comme les auuuutreuu ! »

- Abarai-kun…hic…tais-toi un peu, tu vas réveiller toute la division !

- Quoi ?, demanda Renji d'une voix forte. T'as peur que je réveille ton Ichimaru adoré ?

Kira vira au rouge pivoine - mais à la vérité, il était déjà bien rouge après tout le saké qu'il avait ingurgité.

- D'ailleurs, il ne t'as rien offert pour ton anniversaire ? Il était même pas à la fête !, clama le rouquin en titubant à l'unisson avec son ami.

Ce dernier baissa la tête, un peu déçu, il est vrai.

Enfin, ils parvinrent aux quartiers d'Izuru. Le jeune homme abandonna Renji à son triste sort - à savoir s'être écroulé ivre mort contre un mur - et rentra.

- Izuruuuuu…

Le blondinet regarda dans la direction d'où venait la voix. Ichimaru était là.

- Bon anniversaire, susurra-t-il en tapotant le futon sur lequel il était allongé, en une pose très suggestive.

Kira ne se fit pas prier pour aller le rejoindre.


	20. Chapter 20

-1Izuru avait remarqué que, ces derniers temps, son capitaine était d'humeur massacrante. Il ne savait pas à quoi s'était dû, mais en tout cas, c'était très difficile à gérer pour lui, car Ichimaru devenait de plus en plus glacial et tyrannique.

Cependant, le jeune homme avait pour son chef de division un amour sans borne, et il oubliait vite ces petites contrariétés. Même quand Ichimaru lui a donné un surplus de travail; même quand il l'a insulté devant les autres membres de la division; même quand il l'a forcé à ''le faire'' dans le placard à balais - on se demande bien pourquoi; même quand il lui a fait déboucher les toilettes à la main; et même quand Gin lui a offert un sac en plastique pour « cacher ta vilaine tête, Izuru, parce qu'elle me déprime, voilà ! »; même alors, Izuru continua d'idôlatrer son capitaine sans mesure.


	21. Chapter 21

-1Pourquoi Ichimaru Gin est-il tout le temps en train de sourire ?

Parce qu'un jour, Gin revenait d'une mission sur Terre, et il avait ramené un petit souvenir pour son lieutenant.

- Oooooh, qu'est-ce que c'est ?, interrogea Kira en découvrant l'objet dans la boîte.

- Un appareil photo, expliqua Ichimaru avec nonchalance.

Les pupilles du blondinet se mirent à briller d'une lueur démente, alors qu'il levait les yeux sur son supérieur, un sourire diabolique aux lèvres.

…

Et depuis ce malheureux jour, Ichimaru est forcé à garder le sourire pour que son lieutenant puisse le mitrailler avec son appareil, en faisant « Cheeeeese, mon capitaine ».


	22. Chapter 22

-1**Attention, avalanche de guimauve toxique**

…

Kira et Ichimaru font l'amour.

Enfin, Kira aimerait bien, mais il se doute que ce n'est que charnel pour son capitaine.

Il aimerait tellement que ce soit plus.

Mais ce soir, lorsque Gin le prit doucement dans ses bras et embrassa ses cheveux en lui murmurant les mots d'amour dont il avait tant rêvé à l'oreille, le jeune lieutenant pensa qu'il s'était peut-être trompé.

Et c'était un bien beau cadeau.


	23. Chapter 23

-1Un simple bouquet de roses dans un vase.

C'est ce que Kira regarde d'un air mélancolique, le menton posé sur la paume de sa main.

« Un jour, tout se fane. » avait assuré Ichimaru, le jour où il avait déposé doucement le bouquet sur le bureau de son lieutenant.

Aujourd'hui, il est partit, et les fleurs se flétrissent, perdant leurs pétales.

Mais le chagrin de Kira, lui, ne mourra jamais.


	24. Chapter 24

-1**Attention, humour douteux**

…

- Hey, Izuru, regarde !

Gin agita le bras d'un hollow qu'il venait de découper en tranches.

- Tiens, cadeau, dit-il très sérieusement en donnant à son lieutenant le bras arraché.

- Aaaaah, mais c'est dégoûtant !, s'exclama le blondinet en lâchant la chose.


	25. Chapter 25

-1Quelqu'un se moucha bruyamment dans la troisième division. C'était Kira Izuru, qui avait attrapé un vilain rhume.

Tout à coup, comme par magie, son capitaine apparut, une tasse de chocolat chaud dans les mains.

- Tiens, c'est pour toi.

Kira leva un regard nouveau sur son capitaine, plein de reconnaissance et de gratitude.

- Merci capitaine Ichimaru, dit-il avec un sourire lumineux.

- Ouais ben de rien. Tu me rembourseras demain hein, ricana l'albinos.


	26. Chapter 26

-1- Je refuse de faire ça !, s'écria Izuru, révolté.

- Tu vas faire ce que je te dis, gronda Ichimaru. C'est un ordre.

Il le repoussa contre le matelas et commença à le déshabiller.

- Non ! Non ! J-j-je ne veux pas !

En se débattant, Kira frappa malencontreusement son capitaine à la pommette.

Celui-ci réagit au quart de tour; il lui assena une gifle retentissante, une expression froide peinte sur son visage.

Le blondinet resta stupéfait, l'œil brillant. Il n'opposa plus aucune résistance; lIl avait compris qu'il ne recevrait jamais d'amour de la part de son capitaine. Seulement de la douleur.

L'unique cadeau d'Ichimaru.


	27. Chapter 27

-1

Kira ouvrit l'écrin avec appréhension; il avait appris à se méfier des cadeaux d'Ichimaru.

- Mais heuuu…c'est un collier de perles…

Gin sourit. Kira l'observa, légèrement soupçonneux.

- Heu, ajouta-t-il après une minute de silence. Vous savez…généralement, c'est aux femmes que l'on offre ce genre de chose…

- Tu aurais préféré que je le donne à Rangiku ?, susurra l'albinos, affichant un sourire de plus en plus acéré.

Évidemment, Kira fût obliger de porter le présent de Gin.


	28. Chapter 28

-1Épouvanté, Izuru se jeta à genoux.

- Vous n'allez pas partie ? Vous n'allez pas m'abandonnez là ?!

- Je crains que si, rétorqua son capitaine en se baissant pour le prendre par le menton.

- Vous ne pouvez pas…me faire ça, hoqueta Kira, les larmes sillonnant son doux visage. Par pitié, ne me laissez pas ici, emmenez moi avec vous !

Ichimaru regarda derrière lui; Aizen les observait, calmement adossé au mur.

Il posa ses lèvres sur celles, tremblantes, de son jeune lieutenant et l'embrassa langoureusement. Kira s'accrocha à lui, mettant tout son désespoir dans ce baiser.

Enfin, Ichimaru le repoussa. Il se redressa et lui adressa un sourire froid dénué d'émotion. Puis il s'en fût, suivant Aizen.

C'était tout ce qu'il avait pu lui offrir.


	29. Chapter 29

Anders reprend du service pour 3 nouveaux drabbles

* * *

Kira remplissait les rapports de mission lorsqu'une ombre humaine recouvrit son bureau.

Il leva la tête.

- Mange cette belle pomme, jeune demoiselle, et ta peau demeurera toujours aussi blanche et tes lèvres douces et rouges, susurra Ichimaru d'une voix grinçante, le corps enveloppé dans une cape noire à capuchon.

Kira baissa le nez vers le fruit que lui tendait son capitaine.

- Capitaine Ichimaru, vous avez encore regardé Blanche-Neige et les 7 nains chez vos petits neveux, n'est-ce pas ?

- Comment t'as d'viné ?, fit Ichimaru de sa voix normale.

Kira retourna à son travail.

- Et je ne suis pas une jeune demoiselle, ajouta-t-il sur un ton sec.


	30. Chapter 30

-1Caché dans un placard, Kira pleurait silencieusement.

TOC TOC TOC

- Izuru, c'est moi.

La garçon ouvrit lentement la porte, dévoilant le visage sérieux de son capitaine.

- Ne me regardez pas !, s'exclama le petit lieutenant en se fondant encore plus dans l'obscurité, les mains couvrant son visage.

- Tiens, dit Ichimaru. Je le pose ici.

Et il s'en alla.

Kira avança timidement et ouvrit le cadeau : une crème anti-bouton.


	31. Chapter 31

-1Aujourd'hui, c'est le premier de l'an. Mais Kira travaille quand même; il doit finir les rapports de mission du mois de décembre, avant de pouvoir aller se reposer.

Enfin, il avait terminé; il s'étira en baillant, rangea les documents dans les classeurs appropriés, puis ferma le bureau à clef.

- Pssst !

Le blondinet se retourna. Ichimaru lui faisait signe, sur le seuil de son propre bureau.

Kira le rejoignit

- Qu'y a-t-il capitaine ?

L'albinos désigna du pouce la branche de gui sous lequel ils se trouvaient.

- Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?

Kira s'apprêtait à répondre quand Gin l'embrassa.

- Un petit cadeau pour la nouvelle année qui commence, dit le capitaine en s'éloignant, un grand sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

Et Kira se surprit alors à penser « Vivement l'année prochaine » malgré le travail en plus qu'elle entraînait.


End file.
